High School Mafia II
| image = File:HSM2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 14.09.2009 | winningfaction = Baddies & Indy | roster =1) Mrs.P 2) Clozo 3) Slick 4) Riranor 5) Prince_Marth85 2.0 (RainThinker) 6) CrazyPainter 7) DudleyDude 8) Prince_Marth85 9) DarthNoob 10) tpaxatb 11) Derrai (Magic_luver101) 12) scsw | first = Prince_Marth85 | last = 7) DudleyDude 10) tpaxatb | mvp = - | awards = - }} High School Mafia II was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on original design. It began on September, 14th 2009 and ended in a tie win for Indy and Baddies in N4 (September 29th, 2011). Game Mechanics Classic 8 vs 3 vs 1 Mafia. Rules *Tie Lynch = No Lynch *Trap = target is blocked AND saved during the night, and cannot vote AND cannot be lynched the following day *Theater's copy is not a steal - the original owner of the role still has that role to use that night Role Description Baddies: Nerds. Have BTSC. Win when they are the majority. 1 kill per night *'Alpha Nerd:' Has control of the locks in the school. Can trap a person for one day/night and only they will know who that person is. Can only trap themselves once. *'Beta Nerd:' Has control of the video cameras in the school. Spies on one person per night and learns their role. *'Gamma Nerd:' Controls the copiers and printers in the school. He can fake a segment of the Night post. Goodies: Students. Win when all the Baddies are dead. No BTSC unless otherwise stated *'QB:' School Hero. Can stop someone from being lynched if he can RID them. Has BTSC with DL *'DL:'(Defensive Lineman) Best Man of school Hero. Block once per night. Block will be shown if successful. Has BTSC with QB *'Cheerleader:' Very pretty. Has a 50% chance of learning any players role each night. *'Goth:' Can choose any person and have all actions against that person directed at him. (If A. Nerd tries to trap MrsP and Goth targets MrsP, Goth gets locked up) *'School Bully:' Super strong. Can kill on odd nights *'School Drunk:' Can make one person drunk every night. 50% chance of them hungover for the lynch (can't be voted out and their vote doesn't count) Shows who gets drunk, doesn't show whether they are hungover. *'Theatre Student:' Can randomly copy any role and use it the next night. (Will be given a role that she copied and can perform that role the next night) *'School President:' Can make any vote count 2x or 0x. Independent: Trojan High Spy. Wins if QB and DL are dead before him and before Night 5. *"Trojan Horse": Spy on odd nights, kill on even nights. Winning Faction Indy (in N2) *DarthNoob - Trojan Spy Baddies (in N4) *Riranor - Gamma Nerd *DudleyDude - Beta Nerd *tpaxatb - Alpha Nerd MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: GMaster479 #Mrs. P - QB - Killed N2 by Trojan Spy #Clozo - Theatre Student - Lynched D3 #akaslickster - School Drunk #Riranor - Gamma Nerd - Lynched D2 #Prince_Marth 2.0 (RainThinker) - Cheerleader #crazypainter - DL - Lynched D1 #DudleyDude - Beta Nerd #Prince Marth - Bully - Killed N1 by Baddies #DarthNoob - Trojan Spy - Killed N3 by Baddies #tpaxatb - Alpha Nerd #Derrai - Goth #scsw - School President - Killed N2 by Baddies __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games